The Lost Torch of Nike
by Lord Rudeus
Summary: Well. All my life has been full of loses and misery. So if you want to read how my father died. Fake my death (unintentional) and get in relation with my best friend. This is DEFINITELY NOT the story. I'm Sam Bellon, the loser son of Nike. I'll tell you how I knew I'm a demi-god. Author's note: Reaction after chapters would be really appreciated.
1. I was saved by a weird art teacher

All my life I never won a single thing. It's true. I lose in any games, competitions, bets, anything you can think of. But ironically, I always, I mean ALWAYS, get picked in those stuffs. Happy me. Thanks to my bad luck, I was picked on by bullies which made me a loner, unless you consider my best friend Sophia.

As usual, Sophia and I sat at the cafeteria talking about the new school year. "How're your classes Sam?" Sophia asked. "Just great. I see all the bullies in all my classes, I tripped triggering an unwanted molesting and that girl I molested had a very fine ass." I joked at the last part. "Well Mr. Molester. I hope you won't molest me. I don't want anyone except my husband touch me." Sophia throw some bread crumbs on me as she said. "Well how about your..." I was cut off by Jonathan, the bully. "How's your date going Bellon?" As he smacked my head with his meaty hand.

"I wanted to introduce you to some of my friends over here." He grinned showing all the crooked teeth you could ever imagine plus some peanut butter between his teeth.

"Jonathan I'm trying to..." I tried to defend myself from Jonathan but he grabbed my shirt. "I. Said. Meet. My. New. Friends." He growled making me smell the stinky breath of his.

I swallowed hard and looked at the new bullies behind Jonathan. They were all six foot tall and huge. I thought 'Are they even high school students?' Furthermore, I could see their eyes were full of malicious thoughts plus it looked like they want to rip me to pieces.

"Le-leave Sam alone you cruds." Sophia shouted. Which was very brave of her, but also useless.

Jonathan and other bullies smirked at her as Sophia trying to defend me. "Sam, your girlfriend is trying to defend you. What are you going to do princess? Get a comb and throw at us?" Suddenly a red-head woman put down her papers and said "Combs could get painful you know. Especially a comb of an angry girl."

It happened so fast. The red haired lady threw a blue plastic comb which hit Jonathan's nose then he dropped me and started to groan and back away. "What was that?" I stared at this lady who just ass-kicked the school bully with a comb.

"Some comb I used to throw at Kronos. Anyway I'm Miss Dare, your art teacher. And you are?"

The bullies twitched a bit as they realized that she was a teacher. With a malicious glare at Ms. Dare and us, they walked away grumbling.

Once the bullies were out of sight, Ms. Dare pushed her hand as if she was telling me to take it.

"Thanks." I took her hand and stood up, not knowing what to do. Also ignoring the detail that she threw that thing to Kronos or whatever.

"And I'm Sam Bellon. And she is Sophia Blowfish" I pointed at Sophia. "It's Blofis." They both said in unison. "It's a crime to tease a lady with her name." Ms. Dare scolded me lightly and turned to Sophia. "Anyway Sophia, how's Percy?" She asked.

"He's alright, I think. Having his time with Annabeth and their children also teaching at camps. The usual stuffs. But he is messaging us time to time." She smiled and sighed.

"Well I have to go now. It was nice seeing you Sophia. Stay out of trouble children." Ms. Dare winked and walked away.

"Wow. She is so cool. How is she related to you?" I gasped for words. "Nothing special. A very close friend of my brother. Come on let's hurry. We'll be late." We finished our lunch and went back to class.


	2. I have lost everything

After school, I walked back home. The street of East 81st was busy as it usually was. Everyone minded their own businesses. Businessmen here and there calling and answering their phones; mothers, while carrying groceries, were walking their baby carts; hobos were begging for money. Typical activities on a typical day.

Yet today didn't feel so typical.

I steadfastly walked around the corners and I was home. Hah, home sweet home. I openedthe door to a very small apartment that could be easily missed by a passerby.

"I'm home Dad," I called out and naturally dropped my bag on the floor. The staled alcoholic odor forced its way into my nostrils.

Strangely, I could smell something else. Something metallic? Like rust or something. The scent was as nostril-jamming as the alcohol's.

"Dad... I'm home? Are you drunk?" I asked. I kicked some cans on the way just to let my dad know I was here.

The metallic smell grew stronger and stronger as I walked to my dad's room and then I knew where the smell was coming from.

There in his room, Dad was on floor, stationary and drenched with dark liquid. I was hoping it wasn't blood. Not his blood. Of course it wasn't his blood.

My train of thoughts stopped as my eyes spotted something else. It was standing right beside my dad's body. It was large and looked like pieces of metal put together to resemble a cow.

So that's where the metallic smell came from. "Hahaha. Dad, it's not funny. Anyway... what in the world is tha-" I cut myself off as I watched the cow suddenly rise to its hind legs and roar.

I swore out loud and fell on my behind. "Shit! H-how in the..." My legs grew numb from fear. My body grew cold and started shaking so bad. The roar that the monster made was good enough to make me faint in fear.

Soon, the cow-like monster grabbed my dad and threw him at me. I'm not sure if it was a good thing or not, my body finally started again and I dodged my flying dad. And before the monster could throw other things, I stood up and ran, desperately heading for the door.

"Come on. Come on. Come on. Come on!" I yelled at myself as I ran to the living room.

I didn't notice due to what was currently happening, but tears were pouring out my eyes already. I blinked them away to see if the cow was heading towards me.

I burst the door open and slammed it closed. "Please don't open. Please don't open." I whispered as I held on tight to the door knob.

Then a loud boom resounded. The door was blown off its hinges, hurling me forwards, followed by a sharp deep pain on my right shoulder and a mind blowing impact, leaving me to land on my front hard. "Shit!" It took all my willpower not to black out.

My vision grew dimmer and I saw my shoulder start bleeding. All the air in my lungs was knocked out of me.

I stood up unsteadily and started walking. "Come on, legs. I know you would never let me win but just this time, help me." My vision was getting darker and blurrier. Maybe it was because of the tears but I couldn't help myself from laughing.

"It's so stupid. I never get to do anything properly. Why is life so..."

With a puff, a voice of a male said, "Holy Poseidon, what's wrong with you, cow!"

And I lost consciousness.


	3. I meet the couple who saved the world

I didn't know where I was, but I knew I was not dead. I felt warm, my mouth tasted like Oreos, and the scent of the room was roasted beef.

I opened eyes and sat up. "Where am I?" I checked my surrounding, and it was the best hotel room I have even been. Or was it even a hotel?

"It seems like you are awake." Voice of a woman came from somewhere out of my vision.

"Yeah... Thank you." I turn to thank the lady. And when I saw her, she took my breath nearly away.

She was quite attractive but she was older than me by a decade or two. Seriously adults from their mid-twenties to thirties look the same. She had a dirty blode hair with a faint gray ones. She was tall and white. But small shade of tan was there. Furthermore she had no sense of fashion.

"Ummm... may I know where I am?" I asked politely. There was something about her that made me uneasy. Probably her gray stormy eyes. And all those books on the table. I was dyslexic but the words didn't seem like English at all.

"Don't worry Sam. You are safe. Percy saved you from the Minotaur." I didn't really get what this lady just said. "Ummm... firstly, how do you know my name? Secondly, minotaur is just a myth. There is no way that thing was a minotaur." I lost my politeness and just bursted.

"Trying to be smart in front of daughter of Athena?" She laughed as if I was some amusing pet.

"Don't worry Sam. Sophia told us many things about you." She walked towards me with a glass of something. "Drink this. It will make you feel better. That cut on your arm looks really nasty, you know." She pointed out my wound. I didn't feel it but it did look nasty.

"I'm still not believing you. Myths are myth. There is no way that myth can be real." I sipped down the drink the lady gave.

It tasted like Oreos. Before I knew it, I drank all of it before the ice melted. The lady laughed. "You remind me of Percy when he first came to the camp. How did it taste like? Your mom's brownie?" She asked.

I licked my lips wanting for more. "It tasted like Oreos... Sorry. I should have given you some." The woman smiled. "Yup. Definitely like Percy."

Percy... the name rang a bell but I couldn't remember where I heard that name. "What's your relationship with Sophia?" I asked curiously.

"She's her sister-in-law." Soon a guy about his mid-20's came out with a towel covering his lower body.

"Isn't this my little sister's favorite boy." He smiled. Wow. This guy. He is tall. Tanned. Black wavy hair. Eyes color of the sea. There was also a faint hint of gray hair like the lady.

"So~ you two are like... married?" I asked uncomfortably as the towel covered guy put his arm around the fashion-less lady.

"Don't tell me you'll kiss." I said with tone of disgust. Both of them blushed but didn't kiss. "Well Sam Bellon. I'm Perseus Jackson. Sophia Blofis's half brother."

The half naked guy said. "And I'm Annabeth Jackson." The lady blushed as she said that. "His w-wife." Did she just get married or something? I rolled my eyes at the couple. "Why am I here?" I demanded for answer. "Well. You are here to train with me, son of Nike." Perseus pointed at something above my head and I shouted at the sight of it.


	4. Depression state I'm so useless

"Child of Nike? My dad isn't Nike—and get this fire off of me!!!" I shouted in panic.

"Wait... My dad... Where is he?" The sudden realization crashed into me like waves that slapped the cliff.

"M-my... He... he's alright—" I paused, afraid of actually knowing.

"—right?" I asked Perseus. Their faces seemed to become grim.

The room suddenly felt colder, as if it had dropped by 10 degrees. "He-hey... Wh-what's with...with this atmosphere?" Their silence just fueled my desperation.

So despite knowing the answer to the question, I pressed on. "Mr. Perseus? Mrs. Annabeth?" I stared at them, waiting for an answer.

After an awkwardly heavy silence, Annabeth broke it.

"He's..." She muttered, looking at me with her eyes filled with pity. "He... passed away..."

The stare felt like forever but she averted her gaze almost immediately. It didn't help. The words felt like lead. My brain couldn't even process quickly enough. It took so long that I almost didn't catch Perseus's apology.

"Sorry Sam," Perseus began, "If... well, if I have arrived earlier..." His sentence didn't end, but it was more than enough.

I felt so confused. I felt like I was underwater, unable to breathe. My throat tightened and my eyes burned.

And I stormed out.

My dad and I never had a close relationship or a bond that an average family should've had. All my life, my so-called "Mom" left me to my dad and disappeared. And since then, he slowly fell into the snares of alcohol. Being raised by a man who was drunk nearly 24/7 was not so easy. My dad always forgot about his responsibilities and all he cared for was his lovely alcohol. Now that I think of it, I never had any good memories with my dad. I was always alone. Alone... That's not the correct word, I was always a mistake. Every single turn, every single action I took was wrong in his eyes. Well, in everyone's eyes. And to prove that, I have never won anything.

However, things began to change in third grade. That was when I met Sophia. She was a black sheep. She was unlike others who avoided me for everything I was. I was motherless and poor and dyslexic, I had a drunkard for a father, I was the main target of bullies, I had ADHD, and furthermore, I was a huge loser who never won anything! And yet, she opened up to me.

Either way, my dad and I was never close. But still, the thought of the only living family you have left being dead wasn't an easy thought to get over.

The dreadful feeling of uselessness lingered around me. I have never felt so useless. I wish I was killed by the bull...

I don't know how long I ran—with an uncountable number of tripping—but I found myself in a plain. And I cried and cried 'till I passed out.


	5. I meet the Prince of Underworld

Crying sure took a lot of energy.

By the time I woke up, the crimson sky darkened and the air turned chilly. The sun was already setting.

I looked around, unsure of where I was. All I could see were trees and trees and more trees.

Then I heard a voice of a male. It was rather tired voice. "I sense death around you."

I thought it was Perseus, but when I turned to the source of the voice, I saw an ominous man. He was rather pale and he had dark eye bags. Every single part of him was covered with black garments.

Before I could reply, the male continued. "You experienced someone's death, didn't you? I can feel it. It's rather strange for a mortal to be in this plain." He eyed me quietly.

"Can you stand?" He held out his hand towards me for me to grab.

I was honestly at a loss for words because I had so many questions running through my head. However, unable to talk, I grabbed the stranger's hand and stood up. To my surprise, his hand was as cold as stone.

"Thanks…" I paused regarding him silently. I didn't want to talk to anyone nor stay beside anyone. But strangely, the gloomy male was rather comforting.

"Ah… I'm Sam…" I added as an afterthought.

"I'm Nico." The male replied as he pulled me up with ease. "But let's get you out of this place first."

Nico started to pull me towards the forest, which seemed rather strange and suspicious. Trying to buy much time as possible, I held my ground and asked him. "Do you know anyone named Perseus?"

Nico stopped pulling me and looked at me as if I had said something wrong. "You mean Percy Jackson?" He corrected.

Not sure whether to trust him or not, I kept quiet.

Nico searched my face for a while as if it held all the answers he wanted to know and asked, "Are you a demigod?"

Demigod? I have never heard of that. I was called the son of Nike and now a stranger was asking whether I was "demi" of something.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I answered honestly.

Nico sighed. I wasn't sure what he was thinking, but he smiled at me as if he understood how I felt right now.

"If you know Percy, well, I know where to take you." Nico let go of my hand and walked, leading me. I followed warily.

But then I started to hear growls and roars from the distance. I flinched involuntarily. What if there were monsters hidden in the forest? Just like the cow from the apartment?

"A-are there… bears in these woods?" I stuttered, hoping that I was right. However, Nico shook his head and looked at me with tired eyes.

"Do you know Greek mythology?" He asked, making me more nervous as it had no connection to the situation. I didn't answer.

"Well… It's real. They're real. And what you just heard are roars of hungry monster." Nico said grimly.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"You're crazy," I shook my head disbelievingly at him. "There's no way—" I was cut off by Nico tackling me abruptly.

"Hey, what the—?" Just then, a gigantic boulder—about the size of a trolley—flew past us, missing us by a hair.

"Shit. They're here." Nico looked towards the forest, where more than a dozen of human-esque but too-large-to-be-human shadows revealed themselves.

"What /are/ they?!" I shrieked in fear.

Laughter roared from the distance. "Food. I smell food!" Then another boulder—slightly bigger than the one before—was flung towards us.

I shut my eyes tight as I waited for my inevitable doom.


	6. I don't know what is going on

I felt the entire world go dark, as if all the light disappeared from its existence. I suddenly felt claustrophobic and started to panic.

I couldn't feel my body, which made everything worse, but I could feel my organs flying everywhere inside me and compressing themselves at the same time. Then in a brief moment, I was standing in a room. "Where… am I?" I felt nauseous and my legs gave themselves up.

I unconsciously touched my face checking if it was still there. The brief second of darkness felt like I was moving so fast that it felt like my face was peeling off.

Beside me, the same emo male stood panting, his pale complexion looking paler.

The male said after catching his breathe. "We are back in Percy's house." As if on cue, the door of the room opened as the air filled with smell of food and a silhouette of a man entered. "Nico? Is that you?" The man's voice was between pleasant surprise and seriousness.

"I didn't mean to shadow travel... but I was between a rock and a hard place." Nico replied. "And this kid... do you know him?" Nico pointed at me.

The man, who seems to be Perseus, nodded. "That's Sam Bellon. I was getting worried that he disappeared..." His voice was full of worry. "I tried to search him but..." He sighed. "Well it's good to see you were alright." Mr. Perseus said guiltily.

"He wasn't really alright though." Nico said as if trying to tell Mr. Perseus something. "We were attacked by Laistrygonian giants. And we made it out barely." Nico said gravely. "And you know how it is nowadays. Now that the torch is lost..." Nico said dangerously.

"I'm really lost right now..." I said unable to hide my wariness and hunger. "Could we get something to eat?" I pleaded as my stomach growled. I would have been embarrassed by this situation, but given the situation of being emotionally wrecked and physically exhausted, I was not in the mood for embarrassment.

Perseus and Nico looked at each other as Perseus smiled and Nico sighed. "Well, Annabeth has made some nice dinner. Let's go eat our fill." Perseus laughed and pointed at the door.

As we exited the room, the aroma of the food was stronger, making me more hungry than ever.

The three of us immediately walked to the kitchen where Annabeth was setting the place.

As soon as Annabeth saw me, she rushed to me and gave me a hug. "Thank the gods that you aren't hurt." She said as she let go of me. Then the lady looked at Nico and gave him a hug as well. "Hello Nico, it's good to see you. It's been awhile."

It seemed like the merry greetings were going to last forever, but Annabeth turned to Perseus. "I bet Nico was the one who found him." She said as her intense stormy gray eyes glared at her husband. "Where did you two meet?" She asked like a police officer interrogating a criminal.

Perseus was too scared to reply as he looked at Nico for help, however, the pale male just looked away, obviously telling him that he was on his own.

If I wasn't starving, I would have just kept quiet and watched, I was about to say I was so hungry, my stomach growled loud enough for Annabeth to hear. She looked at me with a pity then glared at her lover as if saying, "This is not over." And turned to the table.

"I guess it's time to eat." Annabeth tried to sound upbeat, but for some reason, I could sense that she was exhausted.

We started eating almost immediately after sitting, however, no one spoke a word and the room filled with clattering of utensils.

Unable to hide my curiosity, I started to talk. "So… Mr. Nico called me something like demi something." I said as I took a spoonful of soup.

The three adults turned to me as if just remembering that I was new. "How do I put it…" Perseus scratched the back of his head not sure of how to explain it. "I'll do it seaweed brain." Annabeth cut in and looked at me. "I guess you know about the Greek mythology right?" She asked me. "Yeah…" I answered hesitantly, as Annabeth gave off an aura of strict teacher and I shouldn't make any mistakes.

"Well, they are real." She added shortly I answered. Now that I remember, Nico also told me about it. "And… what does that have to do with… all this?" I questioned as I couldn't hide the pain in my voice. "I mean… I'm a loser… I always lost. And I'm dyslexic, ADHD, and I don't have a mom. So tell me. What does these have to do with Greek myth?" I snapped as my unsettled emotions erupted.

Annabeth sighed as if she understood how I felt. "I'll get to that part, Sam." She calmly said like a teacher trying to make an intellectually challenged student understand. I felt pretty insulted. "Your mother is Nike. Do you know who that is?" She asked, but I merely shook my head. "She is the Goddess of Victory." Annabeth answered her own question. "And gods can't say with mortals. That's why you don't have a mom." Annabeth smiled trying to cheer me up.

"For your mental disorders, it's what makes us demigods. ADHD keeps us alive in battle, and for dyslexia, our brain can't understand it as there are too much things going on." Annabeth explained, however, it was impossible for me to believe it. It totally sounded like a lie.

Perseus sighed. "It seems like my future brother-in-law doesn't believe us." Then he seemed to concentrate at something. And like magic, every liquid on the dinning table started to float. "I'm the son of Poseidon. I can control water." He grinned.

All I could do was looked at the adults in fear.

(I'm sorry for the delay. Getting a writer's block)


	7. I had the weirdest and scariest dream

The rest of the evening went on without much incident is what I wanted to say, however, the liquid that Perseus had been hovering dropped on the table as if the force that was holding them floated vanished.

The liquids splashed all over the place, messing up the dining room and awkward silence hovered in the air.

"Percy Jackson?" Annabeth said with a calm leveled tone, however it sent shiver down my spine and I could see glimpse of fear in the eyes of Nico and Perseus.

"YES MA'AM?" Perseus shrieked, as his body tensed up. "What's the meaning of this?" Annabeth's storm gray eyes burned with cold rage as if she was planning how to make Perseus's life miserable. "I… I don't know." Perseus tried to reason out. "Clean the mess up." Annabeth said without second thought and stood up from her chair.

And after the fiasco, everyone except Annabeth started to prepare for bed awkwardly. For some reason, the emo guy, Nico, decided to stay over for the night.

After having Perseus tiredly show me the way to my bed, I suddenly felt like taking a bath. "Umm… I know it's a bit wrong to ask this, but could I use the bath? I feel really filthy, you know." I said as my clothes were really soiled with dirt and grass.

The male lead me down the hall and showed me to a quite luxurious bathroom. "Umm… thank you." I said awkwardly and quickly enter the bath.

The rest of the night passed like a blur. It didn't take me long before I fell asleep in a bed softer than anything I felt. However, my night wasn't as peaceful as I thought it would.

It did not take long till the nightmares started to show up. I was standing in my apartment. The acrid smell of alcohol and blood wreak havoc in the air. And I could see the bull monster, which killed my father, laughing at me as it ripped a chunk of meat from my father's dead body.

I was frozen with terror ,unable to move nor speak. Then a raspy voice was heard as a man with no skin materialized himself beside the beast. "Ah…" He inhaled the acrid air of the room. "Don't you just love the smell of blood and alcohol in the air?" The skinless man said as if he was talking to an old friend.

I was too stunned and my mind could not decide whether to run or scream or do both.

The man walked towards me and I realized that he was much taller than I thought. His height was massive as he easily towered over me. I estimated that he was about 10 foot tall.

"Hello Sam Bellon." The man smiled, or I thought he smiled as he did not have skin. He placed his massive arm around my shoulders and other hand reached out in the air. Then like magic, a torch appeared from thin air.

"Do you know what this is?" The man continued as I was not able to talk. "This is the torch of victory. The torch that was used to bless the nasty gods with the glory, fame, and victory in the Titanomachy." He explained. However, my dumb brain did not understand what he was saying.

The man did not mind the silence. "Well, I want you to find this for me." He hissed in my ears as my brain felt like it was being drilled. The man lifted his arm and took a step away from me as I could feel my body finally reacting, then everything disappeared.

Now I was standing in the busy street of Manhattan. In front of me were several televisions, broad casting news and I could not believe my eyes.

The headline stated, "Sam Bellon, 16, and Jonathan Bellon, 43, have been reported to be murdered in their house." Then the television flashed the picture of our broken down apartment with blood splattered everywhere. And once again, before I could get over the shock, everything disappeared.

I hoped this madness would disappear, and when I opened my eyes, I saw the face of the skinless man and I woke up with a start.

(Author's note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm getting writer's block. I apologize from the late update)


	8. I'm offered to see my dad

I found myself drench in cold sweat. My clothes were damped, my hands were sweaty, and my heart was hammering against my rib cage as if I just did a thousand jumping jacks.

I looked out the window of my borrowed room and the sky was still dark. 'What was that all about…' I thought to myself as the dream felt so real and vivid. I still could feel the weight of the giant's arm around my shoulders and it scared me. 'Probably a nightmare Sam.' I told myself. 'Just a nightmare.'

Not knowing what to do, I decided to wash my sleep away and headed to the bath. The hallway was dark as it was still at the witching hour of the night. The air was still chilly and eerie sending a shiver down my spine in both cold and fear. 'It's okay Sam. It's safe here.' I laughed at myself for being afraid, but the image of the skinless man kept crossing my mind.

After what felt like millennium, I finally reached the toilet. Just as I was about to relax, a cold hand touched my shoulders and I almost jumped out of my skin. "Hey Sam, calm down." The voice said before I could turn and punch whoever it was.

When I turned, it was Nico. His pale complexion and dark eye bags made him look like a real ghost. "Ah…" I tried to force a smile but Nico seemed to read minds and apologized. "Sorry. I probably scared you, didn't I?" Then he let go of my shoulders and sighed. "No… it's fine. Is there something wrong?" I asked not sure what else to say.

Nico stared at me as if he is looking into my soul. "No. I just saw you and wonder what was bothering you." He replied. For a while an awkward silence hovered in the air, unable to take it I said, "I…" But I was cut offed by Nico. "Do you want to see your father again?" He asked. Those words stunned me.

"He is dead…" I said as words started to get stuck. I expected a comfort but what I heard was out of this world. "I'm the son of Hades." He looked at me. "The god of the underworld. Even though it would be short, I can let you meet your father." He said as I gasped for word.

"So what is your answer?" Nico asked after a minute or so. I mean, who would decline an offer to see your deceased family? "Does that mean I'm going to hell?" I asked Nico just in case. And fortunately, Nico shook his head. "But we are going back to the plain." There was an eerie smile on his face and the world went all black.

The darkness ended in a second, but the same horrible feeling of high speed travel that Nico did makes me feel sick. Nico seemed to be healthier than this evening though. Before I could say something, I noticed Nico unsheathing an obsidian black sword from his waist.

I stepped backward in panic. "Wait… I didn't mean I want to die to see my dad." I looked at him in horror as he looked at me with the same eerie smile. I stepped another step back but tripped onto something. 'Fuck. Am I going to get killed?" Then Nico stabbed his black sword on the ground and the earth shook.

I couldn't believe my eyes. From the ground, skeletons started to crawl out and I could not do anything but watch the monsters rise from the dead. "I… I don't know what I did to offend you," I started to panic more than ever. I could have been hyperventilating. "But please don't… don't kill me." I pushed myself backward as my legs lost all their strength to stand.

Nico kept quiet but I could see a faint smirk on his face. "Don't know. I'm not going to kill you. Now, dig." I thought he meant that to me. But the skeletons started to dig the ground.

After Nico ordered the ghouls or skeletons, whatever you call them, he sat beside me with a sigh. "You know, I had a sister." Nico started talking. "And she died long ago due to some accident." Nico stopped and thought for a second. "Let me rephrase that, she died while trying to save her comrades." He smiled, but it was full of grief and sorrow, making me feel really upset.

"And after her death, I felt so lost. I blamed her death to Percy." He sighed as if he was regretting. "I'm sure you also feel lost and angry. And maybe want to talk to your father." Then before the conversation continued, one of the ghouls came to him. "I guess it's time to see your father." He stood up and offered his hands. I quietly took it and started to think what I could say to my dad.


	9. I met my dad and learn the truth

Nico stood in front of a dug hole and for some reason, he had a large Wal-Mart bag next to him, which I do not recall seeing a while ago.

The skeleton monsters stood next to Nico as if they were waiting for the next order. If they weren't holding any shovels or equipment, they would have looked as friendly as those skeletons you see in cartoons. Nico looked at them and said, "You are dismissed. Thank you." And the monsters collapsed into piles of bones.

"So… what's next?" I asked Nico, nervous of what other child-of-Hades tricks he has left up his sleeve but instead of replying, Nico quietly pulled out a twelve-pack of Coke, and another plastic bag. "Is that McDonald's?" I asked as my eyes twitched. "Don't tell me you'd finish all of that?" This did not make any sense to me.

Nico placed his finger on his lips as he looked at me, as if signaling me to stay quiet. He popped the cans of Coke, but instead of drinking them, he started pouring it into the pit. "Let the dead taste again," he murmured. "Let them rise take this offering Let them remember." After the chant, Nico poured the McDonald's meal. There were fries, burgers... and ice cream? I really did not understand why he was wasting so much good food. Just few days ago, I could barely eat any of those as we did not have any money.

Then he began to chant in a different tongue. But strangely, I could understand some of the words even if I never even heard of it in my life . It was about the people who passed away, memories of living, returning back to life, and other happy things that I couldn't really get an understanding of. Then the grave started to boil up and frothy brown liquid rose to the top like the whole pit was filled with the soda.

A human-like silhouette started to form as stem boiled up from the graves. "Come forth Jonathan Bellon." He ordered as the silhouette became clearer and clearer till my father was standing in front of us, then bowed to Nico respectfully.

"Dad!" I shouted in joy, sorrow and other mixed emotions. He looked much better than I remembered him. His hair was trimmed neat, no beard, he was wearing a simple shirt and a pair of clean jeans. His eyes were sharp and fierce like a triumphant lion, his body was pretty fit like an athlete's. I could barely believe that it was my dad at first glance, but there he was. He was a spitting image of me (or I am of him?) but with much more confidence and pride. He gave off an aura of someone different from the likes of me.

"Sam." He said, his voice was deep and rich unlike the ones I remembered. Tears started to flow down my eyes. "I…" I gasped for words but I couldn't speak. I had so much things to say and ask him before, but now, my head was blank.

"My dear Sam." My dad smiled at me. It ripped my heart seeing he wasn't the abusive one. "I don't know where to start but… I'm so sorry for everything I did not do for you." I could hardly breathe as I walked toward the pit.

"How… why…" I asked still unable to believe what I was seeing. But my dad merely shrugged. "You see, I was an athlete. A horseback rider." He explained. "One of the best in my generation." He sighed as if remember the days. "Then I met your mother. She was a fierce one, I tell you. Crazy too. But she was passionate and always working hard to win. Like you." He complimented.

I shook my head as it was not true. I never tried my best. I never won anything after all. My dad simply continued. "Then the rest was like a dream. We got married. Had a great life for a while and you came along." He said with so much emotions, pride, and joy that made me feel ashamed of how I am. "And… your mom had to leave. She explained that she was a goddess. She explained why she had to go and she also promised to grant me all the victory I could have… But I couldn't lose her. I tried to stop her from leaving us…" He stopped as shadow darkened his face. "But the gods weren't happy that their charioteer was missing. And they took her away." He continued. "And… and…" He paused and sighed for a while. "I know you have never won anything. And it's because of me."

Author's note: Please leave a review if you liked the chapter. It would mean a lot to me.


	10. Didn't really feel like it

Didn't really feel like writing yesterday. After all, only one person is leaving a review. Haaaa, I must be really bad at writing for not getting a review. Either way, special thank to you, Thunderwolf.


	11. The turning point

I was stunned by those words, however, it did not last long as a boulder came flying overhead and landed on the pit.

The handsome yet ghostly form of my dad disappeared as the cola-like liquid splashed all over me. I looked at Nico to know what was going on, but his face was telling me to expect for the worst.

Not for long, laughter and roars started to boom around us. "Shit, we are surrounded," Nico swore under his breath. "Use that teleporting thing." I told him still not being able to grasp what was going around us. And as if on cue, another boulder came flying… let me correct that, a dozen of truck-sized boulders came flying at us.

Now I knew what was going on. The same monsters, maybe more, are coming at us. "I thought I couldn't eat a good meal today!" A triumphant voice roared in the dark. Then from the shadows of trees, six feet tall men started to march at us.

If I remembered correctly, I only saw a dozen this morning, however, there were at least half a hundred of those massively powerful men surrounded us. "Take the puny mortal and eat the black one." The same triumphant voice ordered.

I looked around in search of the voice and crossing my fingers so that we could magically escape like we did before. But I got none. The carnivores rushed toward us and Nico picked up his sword stabbed on the soil. "Nico? I think teleporting would be good now." I saw nervously as I searched for any weapon I could use to help or defend myself, but there were none.

Nico had not spoken for a while, but I could see sweat forming on his forehead. I could not tell for sure, but it seemed like he was trying his best to escape with the magic.

Then the first wave came with 7 body builder kind of men. And everything turned slow. The monsters tried to grab me and Nico, but for some reason, I could easy sidestep their arms. I even had time to look at their faces. They did not look like any humans. They had the ugliest face that I ever seen. It was scary, disgusting, and hideous. They had razor sharp teeth, and arms big as a pipe.

As I easily sidestepped the monster's attacks, I looked at Nico. He was rather doing fine as he stabbed the monster and turned them into dust. "Wow, your sword disintegrates them?" I asked. For some reason, my mind was at peace and I could think straight for once.

But the happiness did not last long as something heavy and hard slammed into my back. I started to see stars under my eyes as all the air was pushed out of me. I felt like I was just rammed into a truck. I had a split second to look at what hit me. It was one of the guys, and his massive meaty fist extended to my back. I tried to gasp for breath, but I couldn't. I felt my entire body rocket forward then tumbled few times before I could stop.

I didn't know what was going on anymore. My eyes were going darker and all I can hear is roars and Nico shouting my name. "Sam!" And it followed by a painful shout and everything went black.

(Sam's perspective would end from this point)

Nico was busy fighting and trying to cast shadow travel as Sam was trying his best to dodge the attacks of the Laistrygonian giants. He could hear Sam talking time to time, but it was not important so he did not really listened. Then maybe half a minute or so, disgusting "Bam" echoed through the roars of the monsters.

Nico looked at what happened and saw Sam flying away from him. "Sam!" Nico called out if he was still conscious or not, but little did he know, he dug his own graves.

As soon as Nico's attention was scattered, Laistrygonian giants rushed to him and started to punch him from all direction. 'Am I going to die?' Nico thought as he tried his best to fight off the monsters. He could feel his ribs and bones slowly cracking and breaking under the heavy damage of the monsters.

Nico did not expect this to happen. From the raid of Laistrygonians to not being able to shadow travel nor rise the dead. It was too late for regret, and all he could think about was saving himself and Sam, but he felt a sharp pain on his right arm.

He tried to pull his arm from the pain but when he did, he screamed in pain as his arm was missing from where it was supposed to be. Nico could not stop the panic rising from the very core of him. 'Come on!' Nico thought as he tried to shadow travel one last time. And he disappeared into the shadows.

P.S. Please leave a review if you like the chapter.


	12. Question

I have like 3 different path that would lead the story.

1\. I'll show what's happening in the camp half blood.

2\. I'll continue to show only Sam.

3\. I'll introduce another character. Sophia Blofis. (She is bound to get in the story.)

Please choose the number and tell me what you want. Don't be shy.


	13. Breaking News: My dead friend is alive

The news of Sam being murdered in his own apartment was extremely hard to take in.

I mean, when someone to whom you'd been talking for (ages) and for whom you actually care a lot just suddenly dies on a usual boring Thursday morning, it would feel like a lie. And to add insult to injuries, the murderer is still on the run, completely free and held unaccountable for the crime he or she had just committed. Completely uncaring about the life they just took. By the gods, I hate him. I hate her. I hate them all. They killed Sam. Heartless, unmerciful humans --

But of course, that is not true. I know it was the monsters who killed Sam. After all, he is--/was/ a demigod. Both a gift and a curse, from what I knew of my own brother's danger-ridden younger years.

A knock sounded on my door.

"Sophia… I know it's hard for you, but you should eat." My mother called from behind the door of my room.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I. Don't. Want to!" I shouted at her, an unintentional accusing tone to my voice. I felt like a spoiled brat denied candy, I knew that, and I also knew that Sam's death was not her fault. It had been hours since I locked myself in my room, but it felt like decades, and those decades in turn felt like a single blink. I felt so exhausted -- mentally, physically, and emotionally -- and confused. Very confused. I just wanted to cry, yet no tears came out.

Thousands of thoughts ran through my mind. 'I'm sure he is still alive. I'm sure the news must be fake. I'm sure that this is just a bad dream. A terrible one for sure. And when I wake up, I can see Sam's face in school.' But the other, more cynical (or perhaps the more rational?) side of me screamed that Sam was dead, and called me a terrible friend. A terrible best pal. A useless person who was unable to help a friend in need. It became so unbearable that I wanted to take my brain out and shut down the thoughts in my head. But the more I thought of it, the louder the voices in my head became, screaming, shrieking, chanting, 'Sam, Sam, Sam...'

Then, out of the blue, mist started to form up in front of me. It would've freaked a normal person out. After all, it would feel rather weird to have a smokey substance suspended in midair appear in front of you, just like someone wearing glasses would feel disoriented when they move from a cold place to a warmer location and their eyes suddenly get blocked by an instantaneous blur. But this sudden mist, this almost magical phenomenon, it didn't bother me. I've had a couple or so experiences communicating with my brother this way. Still, it was rather unusual for him or any of the demigod friends that he has to go and contact me. 'Iris message?' my brain thought. 'Interesting.'

I softly touched the mist and my brother's and Annabeth's faces showed up. I did not want to see or talk to them, but this was a rare thing and it could only mean something was up.

"Sophia…" Percy said my name, softly and gently, "How should I say this?" He rubbed the back of his head, speechless, stammering, as though he were not sure how to break the news. Of course no one would know how to break the news. Sam was dead. My very best friend is gone. How do you explain that to your younger sister?

I bet I looked worse than I thought I was. I tried to smile at Percy, but the ends of my lips did not lift even a bit, and it made me look sadder than before. "What is it, Percy?" I asked in the most cheerful tone I could muster, but Percy flinched instead. I must have said it in a different tone that I imagined.

I could see Percy looking at Annabeth for help, and she shook her head and sighed as if he were just a baby. "Sophia?" she began, "I'm sure you are having a really bad time now. But could you come to the camp? We have really serious matter to discuss. And the topic is Sam. It will be difficult, but you have to be here." She said it so bluntly that for a moment I was struck dumb. Before I could reply, the Iris Message puffed away. However, I heard enough. I did not know how to feel, when I heard Annabeth saying Sam's name, I felt the world go crashing down on me, at the same time all the burden being lifted.

'Sam must be alive!' Optimistic Sophia told me. 'Nah girl, he's dead. He always never succeeds, anyway.' Pessimistic Sophia replied. Despite the fact that meaner, badder cynic in me had a higher chance of being right, I stood up from my bed and marched out of the room.

My dad and mom were sitting on the dining table and were shocked to see me (Did I look that terrible?).

"Sweetie, do you need something?" my mom, Sally, slowly asked as if she was afraid I would spontaneously combust.

"Mom. I need to go to the Camp. Now." I told her.

I must have said it in a wrong tone again as my dad, Paul, frowned. Obviously, he did not like what he was hearing. He opened his mouth to say something, but my mom turned to him and smiled, a strained pull to her lips. It kept him quiet.

"Sweetheart. Why do you need to go there?" she asked me with her usual loving and caring voice, making me want to throw myself at her and cry.

"Percy… He… he Iris Messaged me." I said with a shaky voice. I tried to steel myself but tears started flow down my eyes like twin rivers searing a warm path through my cheeks. "He said there was something to talking about. And it's about... it's about Sam."

My mother stood up from her chair and quietly embraced me as I cried in her arms. She smoothed down my rioting hair (Sam always said my penchant of not combing it frequently enough made me look like a drowned rat) and rubbed her hands up and down my back in a comforting gesture. It made me feel like I was six years old again, when I was burning up with fever and she was just there, clutching me to her chest, never letting me go, crooning to my ear, "Everything will be okay, I promise you my darling, I'll make it all go away."

But I'm no longer six years old, and the safety of my mother's arms couldn't protect me from the harshness and realities of the world. She seemed to realize that, as a sad veil fell upon her shining eyes. She breathed deeply and let me go, moving to the kitchen where the car keys were.

"I'll take you there, honey. Don't worry. I'll take you there."

(Please leave a review.)


	14. Sam was important?

We drove out almost right away. Soon, after some time of hitting the rode to Long Island, I started to calm down.

Of course, I still felt like shit and exhausted in every way possible. I silently thought to myself, 'I don't think anything worse could happen right now.'

Well, I thought wrong.

As my mother pulled over in front of the hill (where the camp's entrance was), she looked at me as if she wanted to stop me from leaving the car. In her eyes, I was still a six year old girl shivering at the sound of thunder.

I sighed and gave my mother a confident smile, and in return, she smiled back. It surprised me how similar we looked and I could clearly see that the face I was making was the same as my mother's

"Well, I'm going to get out now. Drive safe mom. I love you." I told her and left the car before she could reply. I knew it was rude, but I also knew if I listened to my mother's words, I wouldn't have the courage to go out and face reality.

I jogged towards the hill, and not before long, familiar security guard was waiting for me. "Hey there Argus." I greeted him. As a response, he grunted and nudged his head towards his shoulders as if telling me to follow him.

To introduce him, he is a monster with one thousand eyes, however, he was totally friendly. His constant silence was a mystery but Percy mentioned that Argus had eyes on his tongue too.

Pushing those things aside, Argus led me through the trees. Soon the view of Camp Half-blood spread before my eyes.

I would have enjoyed the scenery if it weren't for my current problem.

Without waiting for Argus's grunts, I ran to the biggest mansion in the camp, the Big House.

As I was a few yards away, I saw Chiron talking with Percy in a very grave manner. Despite unable to hear the conversation, I knew it was something terrible.

"Percy!" I shouted at my brother. The half man half horse, Chiron, and Percy turned toward me in unison. And I could clearly see stress on both of their faces.

"What's wrong?" I asked, trying to be cheerful as possible ,despite feeling dead inside, "We were just wondering when you would arrive." Chiron replied like a teacher. "Now little one, let's get inside." He gently smiled and placed his hand on my shoulders, leading us towards the Big House. Percy on the other hand, quietly followed. He had guilt strewn all over his face

As I entered the house, I saw many new and familiar faces. There was Leo, still having the same impish smile on his face, with Calypso, an ex immortal. Beside the couple were Frank with Hazel, Piper with Jason, and Reyna. But I wasn't able to see Nico nor Annabeth, leaving me more worried than I was feeling at the moment.

The chattering in the room started to quiet down as the three of us entered. Leo grinned and waved at me, which I tried to wave back, but found no will to do so. And from the corner of my eyes, I saw Calypso pinching him on the side, scolding him to behave.

"Now that everyone is here, we'll begin our meeting." Chiron coughed a bit. "About half an year ago, demigods started to experience their abilities going haywire. Such as children of Apollo becoming tone deaf over night, children of Ares becoming a victim of bullies, children of Athena not being able to get anything through with theie plans, children of Hypnos unable to sleep, and the list goes on." Chiron sighed, as if just listing the events made him feel tired.

"And two weeks ago, Rachel, our oracle, has given a prophecy, which caught all of us off guard. Rachel? Would you do the honor on saying the prophecy?"

Then, among the group, Rachel walked in front of the table. I didn't notice her awhile ago, which was strange because I usually see her as soon as I get to camp. I was probably too tired.

Rachel took a deep breath before reciting the prophecy.

"Victory is snuffed from the rise of the fallen.

A success-deprived charioteer has been chosen,

To race with time against all odds,

And lift the curse through a torch of victorious blood."

Despite not understanding what the prophecy meant, I felt shiver run down my back and the silent room started to form a tense atmosphere.

"That doesn't make sense." Leo broke the silence after a couple of seconds. "What does that even mean?" And the room started to buzz as people started to debate about the meaning.

Chiron then stumped his hoves and room came back to silence. "No one knew what this was all about 'til Percy figured it out."

Then all the eyes turned to my brother, so did mine. "Haa..." Percy sighed not knowing what to say. "Well... my sister, Sophia, has a friend named Sam Bellon... And he had never won at anything, based on what she had told me..." He sneaked a glimpse at me and continued. "Most probably, my mom told her not to tell Sam that he was a demigod... as it makes everything more difficult, especially with his situation right now. But unfortunately, two days ago, he was attacked by a minotaur and I saved him in time." Percy explained.

My mouth was open as I heard that Sam was saved. My eyes scanned the room in search for a familiar face I missed so much, however, Sam was nowhere to be found.

"Sam was claimed soon after I rescued him. And he was a child of Nike. And I think... the success-deprived charioteer stands for Sam." Percy stopped as if he didn't want to continue.

"And where is Sam?" One of the campers asked. "Well... He..." Percy looked at me with a guilt filled eyes, making my suddenly delighted mood to go down in drain. "He is taken by monsters. Not killed. But taken. Nico was wounded trying to save him." And the room started to buzz up in chaos.


	15. Why quest of two? Make that three

The meeting ended after another hour, with a conclusion of sending two campers to rescue Sam.

Why two, you ask? Well, that's because long ago, though I'm not sure how long ago exactly, during my brother's first quest, he went to save our mother from the douchebag Hades and to return the stolen lightning bolt of Zeus (long story, which involved another, even more evil douchebag named Luke).

At that time, Percy, Grover -- his satyr best friend -- and Annabeth went on the quest. But in the end, Grover was left in the underworld for a brief time, because only three could go back. Also on Percy's third quest, two of his companions passed away, ending with only three members left instead of five.

Due to this reason, Chiron and camp heads decided that it would be the best if only two campers are sent for this rescue. And Sam would be the rescued third member.

Honestly, I eagerly volunteered to go as one of the two questers. However, being a mortal got me out of the list. Talk about racism and overzealous blood purity (yes, I'm looking at you, Malfoy).

We had a simple dinner at the camp fire. The atmosphere of this place should have been cheerful, but strangely everyone was rather down. It was a jarring difference from when I was here in the past, and I came to the camp often, thanks to Percy (and Apollo. Yes. The Sun God, though between me and you, he isn't all that bright). And I clearly knew we should burn some offering. Yet, right now, not one demigod actually offered food to his godly parents.

Confused but not wanting to be rude, I stood up with a frown wrinkling my forehead and walked to the fire to drop a portion of my food in the fire.

"To every god and goddess of Olympus." I murmured. I expected the deliciously indescribable scent of a variety of food to rise and fill the air, but instead I smelled an unpleasant burning odor.

The campers looked at me with miserable stares, making me feel uncomfortable. I stood on the spot, wondering what the hell was going on, and briefly debated whether I should try to stick my finger in the fire just to check if it would yield different results (and to check, too, if the fire really burned human flesh; a Hermes kid once told me it didn't, and since then I was curious). Curiosity won, and I hovered my pinky over the flames, but before I could even feel anything, Percy came to the rescue and dragged me to his table.

"What's going on?" I demanded for an answer. Oh yes, he really needed to answer all my questions. He owed me some.

"The fire no longer sends our offerings to the gods up there." Percy gritted his teeth, "Although, if it did, did you really think a severed roasted finger would please them?" There was something different in his voice, like his chiding was a means of changing the subject too quickly. Clearly, he was avoiding eye contact with me.

"And? What else is there that you aren't telling me? About the dysfunctional fire, I mean, not about the finger food." (Yes, I'm a freaking pun queen.) I pressed on as if tell him there was something else he should be saying.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't able to tell you right away. I was too... happy to meet Sam and the charioteer. I completely forgot to tell you." Percy said with so much guilt, making me guilty for making Percy feel guilty.

"It's okay, Percy." I said softly, placing my hand on his. "But you should let me go in the quest." I added firmly.

Percy tiredly smiled as if he was expecting me to say it. "On my first quest, I even thought of going alone even if Chiron didn't allow me." He smiled as I could see flickering flame of excitement and pride in his eyes. "But no. You are not allowed to." His voice was somewhere between worry and telling me some secret.

I couldn't help but grin and hug Percy. "If that's what my brother say." And chow down into my dinner.

After a miserably terrible campfire choir, Chiron hit his hooves on the stone floor. "The council has chosen their champions for the quest." The lifeless campers started to buzz back to life. I guess they were excited to go on a heroic adventure yet afraid of dangers they might face if they were picked.

"Bethany Tess Buenafer, daughter of Demeter. And Valentina Alexander, daughter of Ares." Two girls stood up from their cabins as their siblings cheered for them. I can clearly see shadows of doubts and fear crossing the two girls as they moved to the center, beside Chiron.

"You two shall go search Sam as soon as the first light shines." Chiron said gravely. "I know this isn't enough time to prepare, but every second is important." The poor old centaur sighed as he placed his hands on the shoulders of the girls.

"You got it, old man." The Ares girl, Valentina, replied confidently, while the Demeter girl, Bethany, quietly nodded.

Shortly after picking the campers for the quest, Chiron dismissed everyone to go to bed. As usual, I went with the Hermes children.

"Hey Sophia!" A familiar voice that I immediately recognized was heard from my back.

"Hey Luke." I grinned as the handsome blond male jogged towards me.

"I got you some stuff. I wasn't sure how long you would stay, so..."

My face immediately reddened in embarrassment as the dazzling male handed me a bag stuffed with toiletries and female hygienic products.

"Ah..." I could feel my ears burning up. "Thanks, Luke." I said. "So...you are the cabin head now?" I asked, hoping that I could change the awkward topic.

"Yeah. The head of Hermes cabin." Luke said with a tone of pride in his voice. But for some reason, I could sense Luke was feeling uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I always was rather inquisitive, and Percy used to say I could not for the life of me keep my nose in my own business even if it were taped to my face with duct tape and super glue and a rope made of Celestial bronze.

"Well, you aren't planning to sneak out and join the quest, are you?" He asked, eyeing me with his keen blue eyes. He sounded appropriately worried, and whatever weird thing I thought I heard in his tone was gone.

I flinched. So he was avoiding my question by deflecting the interrogation back at me. I should have known it was coming, but it didn't stop me from a stutter in my voice as I spoke. "N-no. Of course not." I denied. "I mean, I won't be able to do anything. After all, I'm just a mortal." Excuses, excuses.

"We both know you are not just a mortal." Luke said seriously. I quirked my eyebrows, but before I could reply, he continued. "But if you say so." He gently tapped my shoulders with his gorgeous smile and walked away, shouting at his naughty siblings to go to bed.

It took nearly an hour or so till the cabin quiet down. Occasionally, soft snores could be heard, but just to be safe, I laid still for another half an hour.

I slowly sat up, scared to wake my friends up, but thankfully, I managed to leave the cabin without any incident. Guess like children of Hermes are getting sneaked off by me.

However, the relief was short as I found a bag packed with supplies (or I believe they are.) and a faintly shining bronze dagger. I knew I was caught. I didn't think anyone would have guessed except...

"So you really are going." A voice was heard from the shadow. I immediately grabbed the dagger and turned to the source. "Chill Sophia. It's me." Luke slowly walked out among the darkness of the wood. "Oh Luke." I sighed in relief. "Yes. Was it obvious?" I asked as I scratched my head. "Yeah. It was." Luke smiled and maybe due to the moonlight, he looked paler, older, and ghostly.

"You can't stop me Luke." I reminded him. "I know. And I won't." I nodded toward the dazzling guy, feeling something was wrong but did not press on. "Wish me luck." I hugged briefly and left with the supplies he packed for me.

(Sorry. I've been having a writer's block and lack of motivation. And of course, school related issues.)


	16. Friend or Enemy?

I woke up in a soft, comfy bed, wondering what was going on. My body felt like it had been repeatedly rammed by a truck, and my head was still fuzzier than newly-made cotton candy.

"I see you are awake." A deep and rich voice suddenly called out. His mellifluous voice reminded me of a rich and wise gentleman, educated and well-modulated.

"I was worried I needed call to a doctor." He added, as my eyes tried to adjust from the darkness. He must have sensed my discomfort at not being able to see a foot in front of me, because he made a little surprised grunt and said, "Oh sorry, I forgot to turn the light back on." The man said apologetically as weight shifted from the corner of the bed.

I could see a silhouette of a tall human body walking toward the wall where I supposed the switch was located, and with sharp click, the room filled was bathed with brilliant golden light, so bright that I had to shield my eyes.

"Much better isn't it?" And once I adjusted to the light, my gaze was riveted to the room I was in. My eyes started to look around.

The bed was king-sized, which I never dreamed on lying on one, and the room was overly and lavishly decorated. Tons of pictures hung from the wall, while statues of naked men and women were standing here and there (and yes. The men statues had small eggplants. Shame on them).

The old man gave off a subtle cough as I looked around the room, and that was when I remembered he was even present.

"Ah… who are you?" I asked. He gave out a friendly aura around him.

It was really hard to describe how it felt, but if I had to give an example, the old coffee shop owner from the anime "Tokyo Ghoul" would have fit him perfectly. His graying hair was combed neatly and perfectly, not a strand out of place. He had wrinkles lining his time-scarred face, but it made him look wiser and friendlier. Basically, he was an ideal example of stereotypical rich gentleman who would offer his seat to a lady.

He was silent for a long time, so I surmised that he wouldn't give away his identity (kind of like how criminals wouldn't tell their victims their real names; was this dude a criminal, then?).

I was about to ask him where I was and how I got here when he suddenly spoke again. "I am Pallas. I am your grandfather." My jaws dropped, unable to believe that I had a wealthy man as my grandfather. "No. No, no, no, no, no, no." I denied. "You aren't my grandfather. I must be dreaming. Again." I said firmly. However, the elderly gentleman smiled kindly. "That dream was from me as well, little one." Then the man came close me. "I am Pallas, the Titan of Warcraft."

Then everything slowly fit in pieces. Why I was hurting all over, why I was stuck in this misery, why I was here.

With a shaky breath making my voice sound like a quivering child's, I asked, "Where… w-where is… Nico?" I could not feel my limbs and felt cold. I guess this is what people meant by true fear. Whatever remaining scraps of rationality I had went haywire and it took all my will for me not to piss myself.

"The demigod that was with you, my dear?" He asked me, a patient tone in his voice, not unlike how a real, normal grandfather speaks to his frightened descendant.

"I'm so sorry, son, but..." he paused, and it was all the proof I needed, "he didn't make it." My blood turned cold. Nico… he was trying to save me. And… and… he died.

Without hesitation, I took a big swing at my "grandfather." He did not flinch nor tried to dodge the blow, and instead stood still, as if to welcome the hit. Bam, My fist felt like it hit a cement wall.

"FUCK!" I yelled in pain. The old man sighed sadly. "You are still confused, my child. I am not your enemy."

Then he gently embraced me. Despite how hard his face felt, the hug was comforting.

"You murderer." I gritted between my teeth, trying to keep myself angry. But for some reason, the longer I was in his arms, the less anger I felt burning inside me.

"You have all the right to hate me, however, I had my reasons, child. And if you were in my shoes, you would have done the same." He whispered, a crooning melody to his words, as if he were telling a child to sleep.

"N-no… I would never…" My head felt dizzy, but I clenched my fist, trying to keep myself focused. Then with all my might, I pushed the gentleman away.

But he did not seem surprised, or even offended.

He stood and looked at me with an almost unreadable look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. It has been... quite a while since I got to touch someone of my own blood." My grandfather sighed sadly.

A shadow of lonely and age darkened his face. "Did you know… that I never wanted to fight the gods?" Pallas admitted. "But I was forced to fight along my brothers and sisters. If you are a man, you should stand with your family, even if you know they are wrong. However, your grandmother, aunt and uncles, with your mother, betrayed me. Stole the torch I valued the most." He looked at me with his empty sad eyes. "As if being betrayed by my family wasn't bad enough, later I was flayed alive and sent to Tartarus."

My grandfather smiled. But it did not reach his eyes. The more I heard his story, the more I felt sorry for him. "I was imprisoned for millennia." He continued. "And then I find out the wretched gods cursed one of my grandchildren…" He stopped as his hands turned to fists, then his knuckles turned white and shaky. Soon enough, blood leaked out as his nails dug into his palms.

I felt moved by how much he seemed to care about me. And the thought crossed my mind, who is the real enemy? Before I could come to the answer of the question, Pallas stood up from the bed. "I'm sure your hand hurts. There is some nectar and ambrosia on the table." He pointed at the wooden ornament beside my bed. "Eat some. It will heal you."

I can clearly see the man was really tall. About 6 or 6'2, however, he was slouching and it made him look smaller, though not by much. "I'm not your enemy, Sam." He said tiredly before leaving my room. "I'm your family


End file.
